The secret no more
by Pastatiamo
Summary: Well Caboose has a Secret hidden from everyone... Soon to be rated a High level...


_**(Sister statement)Okay so Caboose has always been with them. Well after Florida was killed thanks to aspirin over dose. Nice going Church you team-killing fuck-tard (well he killed himself too but he is still the team-killing fuck-tard). But this will be in chapters by the pair Caboose with, Tucker, Church, Grif, Simmons, Sarge, And Donut. But I might make it two different story's. But what ever. So don't read if like more or less porn. Eh. yeeeeeeeeeah. Fuck, I live in a bad world. I'm like Caboose at some points. but Agent Tex i'm bad ass all the time.**_

 _ **(Brother statement) Well my sister and I write them up first. then we give them to the manger we work for but other then that yeah its porn. but Uh well. We... So lets just go to a place with roller coasters and just yell, "I've got a boner for murder!" or "Shank" normal is, fuck, son of a bitch, shit, and cocksucker/cockbite. Maybe even shotgun. Okay and say to people in blue "Suck it blue" What have my sister and I done with our lives. We are otakus. We just sit, eat, watch anime, sleep, write fan fiction, and other stuff but... my sister has work. and ships dresses that she makes, teach rookies starting to fly... Last time in the back seat... I had got sick and threw up... I cry easily so my sister lets me sleep with her. NOT THAT KIND! She calls me a kid. when we are twins the same age dude Yeah i'm more or less Donut. I have work too. yes I am a pan  
**_

Caboose, Tucker, and Church had been walking around outside the base. Church and Tucker had been talking about the new tank that was coming in the next drop. "So we are getting a tank. Man, you can't pick up chicks in a tank." Tucker had said sighing. "Tucker shut up. You can bitch about anything, can't you? And what chicks are we going to pick up, man? We are in a fucking box canyon." Church said With an aggressive tone. Caboose who was a mute (as Church and Tucker called him) Never talked at all. That made Church and Tucker question what is wrong with Caboose.  
When they returned to base,Tucker and Church had taken off their helmet. "Man, It's nice in here." "Yeah, your right it is nice in here." Caboose had just walked past the two and walked to his room and locked the door. Tucker And Church had been wondering what was the deal. They never saw what Caboose really looked like. So the two had walked to their room first to change and then walked to Caboose's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Caboose, open the door!" Tucker had yelled, Caboose did not answer.

(In side the room.))Caboose had been freaking out, he was no not a he. Caboose was a girl. She did not want them to see her. On the sigh up list, Caboose looked like a boy and joined as a boy. Lived on then moon for all her life. Trained very hard. "Caboose open this door man." Knocking from the other side of the door had scared the living hell out of her. "Son of a bitch!" She opened the door with a uncoordinated smile. Caboose had a navy blue tank top with gray shorts, with her long blond hair in a ponytail. "What do you want?" Caboose had been blushing after the two just found out her secret. " The two had just stood in amazement to hear Caboose had been looking at Caboose from top to bottom. She was not in her armor but in there amazement to see a chick on their team. "Hey quit staring at my rack buddy." Caboose had punched the both of them (So trying hard not to put a "L" in both. Dammit Grif.) "Ow!." Both Tucker and Church had yelled from Caboose's strong punch. "Sorry. How would we know you had been like... this a girl." "Well I had always showered after you guys and eating in my room away from you guys." "and never talked to us too." Tucker added. "Tucker shut up. Caboose... you... uh... you can just talk to Sheila. About girl stuff. I guess." Caboose Face palm's. "She already knows about this. Dimwits." Church and Tucker were flabbergasted "What Sheila knows?!" "Well she was the only one I could talk to. you know girl stuff." Caboose had said plainly. "Well that's just great to know."

 **Miya: End of chapter one!  
Milo: Finally... Took a long time. But we did it.  
Miya: Chapter two will come in 2016 guys.  
Milo:Maybe sooner... Who knows...  
Miya&Milo: Thanks for reading~ Leave feedback on this and tell us what you think Please**


End file.
